


A Show of Strength

by breadthief (trufield)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthief
Summary: Valjean puts his strength to good use...





	A Show of Strength




End file.
